


A Question Can Raise Feelings

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy asks Drake a question which makes them connect on a deeper level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question Can Raise Feelings

Drindy.

Drake Parker was very upset one reason his evil sister pranked him again by replacing his shampoo with lard. Reason two is that Mindy fucking Crenshaw was in his room because Josh was gone.

Mindy was pissed also her reason was because Josh had to work and she was feeling down. She just stared at Drake from across the room just strumming away on his guitar. Not a care in the world while she was constantly thinking she couldn't stop and people thought she was crazy. She wasn't crazy she just has an erratic mind.

Drake was still strumming away trying to come up with a new song when he heard a voice, "Drake".

Drake stopped, "What"?

Mindy looked him in the eyes, "If you could change one thing about me what would it be"?

Drake just chuckled, "You don't want me to answer that".

Mindy stood up and walked over, "Yes I do Josh is always nice and never tells me the truth so tell me".

Drake put his guitar in its stand and looked her up and down, "The way you dress, personality, voice, face, creepy eyes and your hair".

Mindy was shocked by all of the things he said, "What is wrong with the way I dress and my hair"?

Drake climbed down off his loft bed, "It's to pulled back and proper not a hair out of place. The way you dress is like your going to a very expensive restaurant".

Mindy looked down everything he said she couldn't change her parents put her in these clothes and her mother forced her to get it styled this way. "Well thanks for being honest". Mindy then walked back to the couch only to make sure Drake couldn't see her face since she was about to break out in tears.

Drake saw her change in attitude and sighed, "What would you change about me"?

Mindy snapped her neck around, "What"?

Drake shrugged, "Only fair you can tell me what you would change".

"Okay the way you treat me and that you’re a whore".

Drake took a step back, "A whore"? He was shocked she could say the word and how hot it sounded coming out of her mouth.

"You are always with a girl sucking her tongue out if her mouth. You can't even get a steady girlfriend".

Drake shifted his weight, "I could if I wanted to it's just that I haven't found that person".

Mindy scoffed, "Please you just ruin the relationship because after one night you can't stand to be near them".

Drake grits his teeth, "Shut up". Mindy was shocked to hear that tone of voice. "I have been looking for that person so don't say I haven't. The reason I can't is because every time I think of getting serious I sabotage it okay. I try. I try". Drake then went back to his bed and sulked.

They both sat in silence until Mindy cleared her throat, "I am sorry".

Drake looked over into her eyes, "I am sorry for the whole I'd change thing. To be honest the only thing I'd change is the way you need to be perfect. When you set me up for Ms. Hayfer's car I was mad at first but realized…never mind".

Mindy was now crying, "You think I want to be perfect? I would rather be a slacker like you. I'd do anything to be you for a day no worries".

Drake scoffed, "No worries I live with Megan but I also have to live with Josh's perfect grades and my parents saying 'you should be more like your brother' it drives me crazy".

Mindy wiped the tears away, "I guess we are more a like then we thought".

Drake nodded, "Out of mild curiosity do you think we could ever be done with this whole rivalry thing"?

Mindy smiled, "I would like that. I am getting tired of fighting with you".

Drake returned the smile, "Thanks".

Mindy was about to say something but her phone interrupted. She checked it to see text from Josh. 'Working all night sorry'. She sighed, "Josh is working all night so I'll get out of your hair". She made her way to the door.

Drake bolted out of bed, "Come on let's just hang my parents are gone I can cook us something".

Mindy chuckled, "You cook"?

Drake mocked, "Ha-ha no seriously I am a good cook".

Mindy didn't want to go home and enjoyed spending time with him, "Sure why not".

Drake was standing I've a pot of pasta and sauce with Mindy standing next to him. He was seasoning the sauce while she stirred the pasta. He just added some garlic powder and salt. "Mindy taste this".

Mindy took a small lick off the sauce covered spoon. She wasn't expecting an amazing sauce. "Wow Drake that tastes amazing".

He beamed at the compliment, "Thanks. You can probably drain the pasta while I take the garlic bread out of the oven". Mindy drained the pasta and scooped it into two bowls while Drake put the bread from the oven on the center of the table to share.

She sat down while Drake put the finishing touches on their dinner. He poured the sauce and got them both a coke.

Mindy smiled at Drake from across the table and took a bite. 'This is amazing' she let out a moan from the flavors pleasuring her mouth.

Drake's eyes widened as he heard that moan. 'No don't think about it. She's dating your brother and she's…perfect'. Drake shook his head and dug into his pasta. "Wow this is the best pasta I've made".

Mindy finished her bite, "This is the best I've tasted". 'This is nice just sitting here with Drake not fighting over a nice dinner…alone. Holy shit this is a date. Josh hasn't even taken me on one yet his brother is right now'.

Drake quickly realized the same thing and decided to finish the dinner in silence. He reached for a bread stick and found something else. It was Mindy's hand and just touching it sent jolts through his skin. She didn't move his hand and neither did she. "Mindy".

Mindy pulled her hand back realizing what she did, "Sorry".

Drake shook his head, "No it's cool".

After some more silence finally the dinner ended. Drake walked Mindy to the door. "Mindy it was kinda nice being your friend instead of an enemy".

Mindy smiled, "Same to you. You actually made me feel happy which I don't feel very often". She kissed his cheek leaving him in a daze before closing the front door behind her.

Drake just stood there in shock. 'Mindy kissed me and it actually made me feel something'. He took a step away from the door but not before it burst open. Mindy quickly jumped him, but Drake not expecting it fell to the ground with Mindy on top of him.

She immediately shoved her tongue in his mouth. Drake kissed back but after he had a chance to collect himself he broke it. "Mindy what the hell"?

Mindy's heart sunk hearing that, "Sorry Drake I just thought you felt something too". Mindy rolled off him and got up to walk away but found a hand on her wrist making it difficult.

Drake smiled, "Mindy I am just confused you’re with my brother and then dinner and the kiss". Mindy put her finger on his lips, "I know I'm confused too but I feel something for you. It made me so happy when we kissed more than Josh or anything I've ever felt".

Drake kissed her hard, "I know how you feel". He started to kiss her harder and harder until she jumped into his arms and started to grind into his growing boner. He made his way to the stairs making his way up quickly so they could continue this in his room.

When they made it to the room Mindy said, "Drake hurry". Drake lifted her from his waist onto the loft as he quickly climbed up.

He tried to talk but Mindy silenced him by pressing her mouth hotly onto his, she was literally gripping his chest with such fervor he thought she was afraid he would vanish.

Mindy immediately was taking initiative by ripping off his shirt to reveal his well muscled chest and she ran her hands all over him and began to unzip his pants, they fell to the floor.

Drake moaned at Mindy's bold actions and began to suck the crook of her neck and lick her collarbone, she was moaning so loud he knew she wanted him.

Drake pulled her shirt right over her head and unclasped her bra; he brought his mouth to her chest and took a nipple into his mouth, sucking it hard. Mindy was soaked now and panting hard, she had never felt anything like this in her life. Drake was working on unbuttoning her pants but was struggling, "Fuck this!"

Drake ripped the buttons off her pants and pulled them down, now they were both naked and Drake felt like he was in a haze. He kept kissing Mindy hard, not letting her have any air, while his one hand was stroking her breast, and the other was dipping in and out of her wet pussy.

"Ah...oh my God Drake..." Mindy felt his long finger inside her and she wanted to scream, he then added one more finger and another was playing with her clit expertly, her body curved into his hand as if she wanted more, much more.

Drake finally broke their kiss and Mindy was breathing so hard he thought she might pass out; the beautiful girl was lost in a haze and kept grinding into his fingers desperately.

Drake slowly licked his way down her chest and over her stomach, he moaned in ecstasy at the taste of her sweaty silky skin. Drake spread her thighs apart and pulled her to the edge of the bed, putting his face between her legs, Mindy snapped up her darkened eyes looking at him in wonder.

Drake licked her folds gently at first, tasting her, he was a goner after that. He couldn't imagine a better taste, he needed it. Drake plunged his tongue into her cunt and she screamed, he put two fingers in her and pumped them in and out as he sucked and licked her clit fiercely. He found that spot inside her and rubbed his long fingers over it as he bit onto her clit hard.

Mindy was going wild, her body was thrashing all over the bed and she came hard into his mouth, screaming his name the whole time. Drake's cock was harder than it had ever been as she came on his lips, he looked up at her in awe she was gorgeous and now panting waiting.

Drake raised himself up on her, propped up by his elbows, "Mindy, you are so delicious," he whispered in her ear and she shivered. "Drake I want to repay the favor".

She pushed him down on the bed and quickly got between his legs. Jade licked her lips subconsciously. She gently grasped it loosely with both hands and started licking the head like a lollipop. Once she'd gotten a good taste she placed the head into her mouth, her tongue still working the head. She waited till a decent amount of saliva had built up within her mouth before leaning forward and curling her lips back. Leaning back again she tried pushing another few inches into her mouth.

She almost purred as his hand reached down and started massaging her scalp. His voice cut through her thoughts. "God Mindy you're good, I didn't know that you could make me feel this good." He praised. He let out a surprised groan a second later as she started working even harder. He was going to force her head down just a second prior, but she did it herself it seemed. Scooting forward just a bit he sunk into the comfortable bed and put his hands behind his head. Content to let her deep throat him herself.

"Almost there Mindy." He encouraged, he heard her moan like she was the one being pleasured. It wasn't long before her skillful mouth brought about his release.

Mindy felt a huge wave of his hot cum pour down her throat. She kept eye contact with Drake as she drank it all. Swallowing as fast as she could, her own orgasm took her completely by surprise and almost made her cough. Swallowing as fast as she could to catch up she unknowingly coaxed more cum with the added sensation.

Drake was panting by the time his climax finally died down, "My God Mindy that felt amazing."

"That was my first time Drake and I wanted it to be good." She surrendered to her desires. She continued licking him as she waited for him to make a move, enjoying the pleasure she seemed to get from pleasing him.

He changed position by flipping her over so he was on top he lined his cock up with her pussy. Mindy knew what was next and for a moment her insides tightened and she finally felt nervous but she knew she wanted him and when he thrust into her core without hesitation, she screamed in pleasure and pain. He broke right through her hymen.

Drake didn't want to allow her time to change her mind, at this point if he didn't have her he would die. He felt her pussy walls clamp on him, she was so damn tight.

Drake slowly was pushing into her, Mindy's body was wet with sweat and she kept murmuring things into his neck. He kissed her tenderly as he started to thrust harder into her, she could feel his cock inside her, filling her.

Drake lifted her ass off the bed and began to thrust faster, his cock going deeper in her, she was moaning loudly now and his insides were filling with fire.

"I love you.." she said frantically barely a whisper, those words were all it took for Drake to go wild, he began pumping in and out of her as fast as he could, her pussy was soaked and twitching all over his cock, he knew she would cum, hopefully before he did.

"Drake!" she screamed as her core tightened on his cock, her orgasm sending her into the blinding white and he thrust into her through her climax making her scream louder.

Finally Drake grabbed her body tight to his and he groaned like a wild animal into her chest as he released his hot load inside of her. Everything in the room was suddenly very quiet and the two held onto one another breathing hard and not letting go, Drake looked down on Mindy, her face was red and her hair was stuck all over it. She was breathing hard and looked dazed, "Mindy," he murmured.

Mindy looked up with half lidded eyes. "What"?

Drake smiled, "I like your hair wild like this". Mindy smiled and kissed his chest then kissing his lips. "Drake that was amazing".

Drake nodded, "I wouldn't mind if this wasn't a one time thing". Mindy smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that because I really enjoy your company".

Drake chuckled, "How are we going to tell Josh"? He shifted their position so they were spooning.

Mindy snuggled into his warmth, "Let's think about it later". She barely got it out before she was asleep. Drake yawned before doing the same.

(Two hours later)

Josh just walked into his room and looked to Drake's bed to see Mindy…naked…with a hand on her breast. He just gaped until he found his voice, "DRAKE"!

Drake's head snapped up along with Mindy's. They both looked at each others naked bodies thinking the same thing 'Shit'.

Josh waited until they got covered up, "What the hell Drake. You can't let me have one thing can you".

Drake glared at his brother, "Josh I'm sorry this was a total accident but I'm glad it happened". Mindy smiled, "Josh I swear I wouldn't have done this if we were serious but we only made out and watched movies not one have you taken me on a date".

Josh was baffled how this was made his fault, "You slept with my brother you and you Drake how could you".

Drake lowered his head, "Josh I have been looking for a serious girlfriend and Mindy might be it. We have fun, we fight and we are really compatible". Mindy giggled at the innuendo.

Josh was not calming down what so ever, "Mindy he will drop you by next week and beg me to take you back".

Mindy just mock nodded, "Sure Josh but after tonight I don't think I'll be going anywhere". Drake kissed her, "You're not going anywhere".

Josh just flailed his arms and walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. Mindy chuckled, "Did you see his face I thought his brain was going to explode".

Drake laughed, "Yeah I thought he was when he saw your tits". Mindy slapped his arm, "You nearly exploded when you saw them". Drake laughed and started to kiss her neck again. "I am falling hard for you Crenshaw".

Mindy rubbed his chest, "I am falling just as hard". They kissed one more time before going back to sleep.

End

My first shot at Drindy tell me how I did people. I hope that I made someone get a boner somewhere. And girls review if you got wet. Hehehe. This is one of my favorite pairing so I decided to make the the thing I am best at and if people like it I will write more of them.

Remember to check out my other stories like A Series of Hot One Shots starring the victorious cast. I also just finished a mutichap fic and if this story gets a lot of reviews and views I will consider writing one.


End file.
